


Mor

by WinryWeiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Old work of mine, psáno česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Některé hroby by neměly být narušeny.
Kudos: 1





	Mor

Do dálky se neslo veselé pískání. Statný postarší muž se oháněl lopatou a hvízdal si, aby mu šla práce lépe od ruky. Za ta léta, která zde strávil, si navykl při práci hvízdat nebo mluvit s místními. Ti mu však nikdy neodpovídali. Kdo by se s ním také vybavoval, tady.

Na hřbitově.

S hrobníkem.

Hrobník poněkud nemotorně vylezl z čerstvého hrobu. „Já vím, já vím, že je teprv poledne,“ máchl rukou neurčitě k okolním hrobům a ze záhybů svého kabátce vylovil malou lahvinku, „ale přece to na mě neřeknete.“ Labužnicky si přihnul. „Ah! To je síla!“ Hrobník znenadání rozhodil rukama a levou rukou zavadil o kamennou lucernu stojící na náhrobku vedlejší hrobu. Ta se povážlivě zakymácela.

Hrobník upustil lopatu ve snaze zachytit starobylou ozdobu. Nechytil ji však, odrazila se od jeho dlaně.

Lucerna dopadla na desku hrobky s hlasitou ranou.

„Sakra!“ zaklel hrobník.

Poklekl k hrobce a opatrně zvedl největší kus, co zbyl z lucerny. Pak se nešťastně podíval na otvor zející v desce. „To není dobrý.“

Do nehybné temnoty hrobky pronikl šeravý paprsek. Matně osvítil mramorovou podlahu i podstavce, na kterých stály těžké dubové rakve.

V koutě něco vydechlo a zvířilo prach nedotčený staletími.

Hrobník si řádně přihnul. „Budu se tvářit, jakože o tom nic nevím, tak ne, že to někomu řeknete,“ promluvil spíš sám k sobě, než k pohřbeným.

„Mrtví už přeci nic neprozradí,“ ozvalo se z hrobky.

Hrobník se nedůvěřivě podíval na láhev. Pak stočil svůj zrak zpět na rozbitou desku.

Z otvoru vycházel proužek šedavého dýmu, který postupně mohutněl a nabýval na tvaru ne nepodobnému lidské postavě.

Hrobník si důkladně promnul oči. A když je znovu otevřel, nebyl na hřbitově sám. Na porušeném hrobu seděl muž. Mohlo mu být nanejvýš třicet, měl bledou pleť, jako někdo, kdo se příliš nezdržuje na slunci a jeho tvář zdobilo tetování, černé linie proplétající se v abstraktních vzorech.

Otočil se tváří na hrobníka a podíval se na něj.

Hrobník leknutím upustil lahev.

Oči toho druhého byly hluboké jako noční tma a postrádaly bělmo.

„Jsem Mor,“ oznámilo to.

„C…co?“ bylo to jediné, na co se hrobník zmohl.

Po tváří toho stvoření se jako vlna rozlil úsměv.

Mor se jedním náhlým pohybem octl u hrobníka, uchopil ho za kabátec a, dřív než stačil nebohý muž jakkoli zareagovat, přivinul ho k sobě a přitiskl svoje rty na jeho. Pak sametově uvolnil sevření a upřeně se podíval do hrobníkových očí.

„Poděkování za probuzení,“ řekl jenom, s vlčím úsměvem ve tváři.

Hrobník zalapal po dechu a chytil se za hruď. Pak jej přemohl nekontrolovatelný záchvat kašle. Ruka mu podvědomě vystřelila k ústům. Ustoupil a snažil se přemoci dráždivý kašel. Zakopl však o lopatu a přepadl dozadu, na kyprou hlínu, kterou jen před malou chvílí vykopal.

Mor jej pozoroval svýma bezednýma černýma očima. „Máš tu čest, uvítat mě znovu na Světě.“

Hrobníkovým tělem zazmítal další záchvěv kašle. Snažil se dostat na všechny čtyři, jenže jej opustila veškerá síla. Znovu se rozkašlal, tentokráte už ale kašlal krev.

A nemohl přestat.

Schoulil se do klubíčka a snažil se uniknout před sžíravou bolestí ve svém vlastním těle. Snažil se nadechnout, snažil se zastavit ten proklatý kašel.

A přitom věděl, věděl, že už je pozdě.

Viděl to v těch černých, bezedných očích.

Mor ještě chvíli stál nad jeho mrtvolou a pak se samolibým úsměvem ve tváři vykročil k bráně ze hřbitova. Ladně kráčel mezi hroby, až se zdálo, že se vnáší.

„Spal jsem dlouho, tak dlouho,“ zašeptal mrtvým, když prošel branou. „Mnohem déle, než jsem měl v úmyslu.“ Po jeho tváři se rozeběhl krutý úsměv. „Ale o to déle teď budu vzhůru.“

Zastavil se a pohlédl na mohutný rozcestník. Tři cesty se u něj rozbíhaly, cesty vedoucí do světa ukolébaného klidem a mírem minulých staletí.

„Tak …“ Mor si zamyšleně přiložil prst na rty. „Kam se podíváme nejdříve?“


End file.
